Avatar: The Last Bender
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: One shot. As the generations went by, benders slowly disappeared from the face of the earth, until only the Avatar was left. And nobody was left to guide him.


**AN:** Nothing but a germ of an idea that will never get anywhere close to becoming a disease that came after I read that benders are in an inverse property with civilization development. Lot of potential of becoming a full-blown fic though, but I lack a real idea for it. Very different take from most Avatar fanfiction, and I feel kind of proud of it. But don't ever expect me to do anything more with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Long ago, when the world was split into what was once the Four Nations, known as the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads, there lived a moiety of men and women blessed with the in-born power to control their native element. These 'benders' were highly regarded in their societies, and the ability was an art that took years of training and discipline. _

_One could only bend his own native element, but there was one person in every generation that could control all four. The Avatar. When an Avatar died, his spirit would reincarnate as another, bringing all his previous knowledge and power with him. With that knowledge and power increasing every time he was reborn, the Avatar was naturally the most powerful bender of all, so it became the Avatar's duty to act as the peace keeper of the world. Not only that, he served as the bridge between the mortal world and the spirit plane, allowing him to interact with those in the world beyond._

_Bending comes from spirituality, which is one's bond with nature. Spirituality declines as civilization advances, and so, in many centuries, technology grew, lessening the need to rely on nature. As the generations went on, the numbers of benders decreased. At one point in history, benders became so few that they were considered abnormalities by others and were feared. The respect benders once had no longer existed, and since they were outnumbered and outmatched by modern warfare, they were all massacred. Any few who survived the killings eventually died out as well, and when historians refused to acknowledge their existence, eventually, they were forgotten completely._

_Benders weren't real. Not even as myths or fairy tales._

_Even so, there was still one bender left, and there will always be one bender left in the world. The Avatar. The Avatar spirit continues to reincarnate. Sometimes, when the Avatar first awakened his bending powers, his parents would abandon him, or even kill him in fear. If the current Avatar was allowed to live, quite often, he would refuse to bend, in fear that he would be shunned from society. But there were still others who embraced his gifts and experimented with his powers, some for fun, some for the wrong reasons, and few who truly knew what to do with them. Unfortunately, being the only bender in the modern world, the Avatars never learned to control their powers to their full potential, and there have been problems when the Avatar State was triggered._

_You can use your imagination to think of the chaos those accidents caused. It isn't pretty._

_But whatever happens in this modern world where magic and spirits don't exist, where one's reliance on technology keeps one alive, the Avatar will always live._

_Now, the current Avatar will be one of those few destined for greatness, one who will know what it is to truly be an Avatar…_

_A new adventure, a new _legend _begins…_

"GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BUM, OR ELSE I'LL FEED YOUR CORPSE TO THE PIDGEON-SQUIRELLS! SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES!"

A head of messy brown hair poked out of the bed covers. "PIDGEON-SQUIRRELS DON'T EAT DEAD BODIES, YOU MORON!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A MORON?!"

"YOU! DUH!"

A twelve year old boy jumped out of the bed, pulled off his PJs and pulled on his clothes in rapid time, grabbed a satchel, and rushed into the kitchen and snatched a piece of toast before jumping out of the window.

"DID YOU EVEN BRUSH YOUR TEETH YET? YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" a young woman screamed after him, poking her head out the window.

"NOT LIKE YOU'LL GET A BOYFRIEND ANYWAYS, SIS!" The boy screamed back.

The boy ran like the wind through the streets, and every girl he passed shrieked as her skirt flew up, as if some uncontrollable force willed it to happen.

_The Avatar will soon understand the responsibility he must undertake, for in the very near future, a great peril will come that will threaten life as he knows it._

_He will become a true hero, one who will overcome all boundaries to protect what he cares for, who risk his own life to return all peace. Times of great hardship and peril are coming._

_But until then…_

"Alright, her underwear's pink!"

_He's still an immature idiot. Don't worry. Most of them start out that way._


End file.
